undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Chara/@comment-33170295-20200107164313/@comment-32182236-20200107181103
We don't get it directly out of that. That's only one piece of the puzzle. (Well, maybe there are people who actually do fallaciously equate the two, but not I.) In fact, that's not even where we start. We start with the Tapes in the True Lab, that tell us a plan to kill off six humans, to free the monsters. They'd wish to see the flowers in the humans' village, Asriel would take Chara's soul, cross the barrier, kill off six humans, and then break the Barrier. It was a plan that seemed to go wrong, with the humans attacking because Asriel was holding Chara's body. So, what happened next? We look at what Asriel told us after his battle to find out. Chara wanted to kill them all, but Asriel refused. We also learn Chara was the one holding their own body (This is important!) So what happened after that? We look at the story the monsters gave to us in the Neutral Route. With Asriel having crossed the barrier, holding Chara's body (it was really Chara doing it, though, as Asriel said), they progressed to the very center of the garden, where the flowers laid. Then, the villagers saw Asriel holding the body, and attacked. This is when Chara urged Asriel to kill them all. But instead, Asriel took blow after blow, before finally retreating. Asriel then stumbled on his way home (perhaps the two were still fighting, and that's what caused it), and then died. Now that we've pieced together the full sequence of events, it's time to analyze everyone's motivations. First off, why did Chara make that wish? Did they actually want to see the flowers in the humans' village? ...NO. Chara hated humanity. And they easily could have seen the flowers through Asriel's eyes. It's clarified why the wish was there. It's so that Chara had a reason to reach the Surface. So, why didn't they drop the body once they reached the Surface? If the plan fails, the monsters will never know that the body was dropped, because that's beyond the Barrier, and thus, beyond their reach. And if the plan succeeds, then the monsters will know what Chara was up to anyway, because the Barrier will be broken. Once again, it can't be to see the flowers and rest in the human village, because they HATE humanity. The only other plausible motive is to get the humans to attack. That is, Chara set up the human attack. But why would they do this? Did they want the plan to fail? Probably not. They did regard the plan as a failure when they come back, as revealed in in the Genocide Ending. So they wanted the plan to succeed. Meaning they didn't want Asriel to die at the hands of humans. So the only other alternative.. Is that Chara wanted the humans dead. But why? Simple. That goes back to the idea that Chara hated humanity. Chara wants to eradicate humanity. That's the full argument. Now to responses to possible objections. Objection 1:If Chara wanted the humans dead, why didn't they absorb Asriel's Boss Monster SOUL? Answer:It's not like Chara only wanted the humans dead. They still cared for Asriel, and didn't want HIM dead. They cared for Asriel. Objection 2:Why didn't Chara attack the humans themselves? Answer:Chara knew that Asriel had split control. Tape 4 has Asriel repeat "And we'll do it together, right?" They can't do it together if Asriel isn't actually there. And Chara already made it public to Asriel that they hate humanity, which is how Asriel is able to tell us. So perhaps they also wanted to reveal to Asriel why they hated humanity, by setting up the attack this way. If the humans' attack isn't justified, Asriel may agree to kill off the rest of humanity.